a purdy guy and a purdy girl
by emo n proud
Summary: Andy thought he was a only child when a orphan shocks them as she sings on stage... Ashley sees her and helps her throw a horrible time will he fall for the girl or is he being his normal man whore self and play her like he plays her bass
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story about BVB and a girl that is thought to be dead. She is a vampire and falls for Ashley will he returns the feelings and help her lots of twist in the story **

**I don't own anyone or anything but the plot…. Must read it tells you who people are**

Name: Blasphemy Marie Smith (last name will change)

Age: 18

Species: Vampire (turned by a crazy ex)

Hair colour: black and red emo style

Eyes: bright blue but black or darker when hunger

Skills: can read minds and other vampire skills play bass and sing

Height: 5'0

Bio: her parents were killed in a car accident she runs away and is now thought to be dead she plays bass guitar and can sing she loves BVB and dirt bikes cars and screamo yes she does cut her wrist and Andy is her twin brother but she don know

Name: Sandra alva

Age: 18

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Skills: drums

Bio: she is blasphemy best mate she palys drums and pranks she is the only one that knows her secret for now

Name: Andy six/biersack

Age: 18

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: bright blue

Skills: can sing

Height: 6'3

Bio: and is the lead singer of black veil brides he parent's died and has a twin sister he doesn't know about Ashley is his best mate he loves to party and batman

Name: Ashley Purdy

Age: 18

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: hazel

Skills: plays bass and is a man whore (sorry ash love u)

Height: 6'0

Bio: he plays bass for BVB Is a man whore is loud and funny he starts to fall for blasphemy and hates her ex

Name: Christian coma 'cc'

Age: 19

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays drums and making people laugh

Height: 6'1

Bio: loves to laugh and becomes blasphemy best mate

Name: jake pitts

Age: 20

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays guitar loves to play pranks

Height: 5'9

Bio: plays guitar plays jokes loves to drink and party

Name: Jinxx

Age: 20

Species: human

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Skills: plays violin and guitar

Bio: he is madly in love with sammi he plays violin and guitar he is sweet and is protective of sammi

Name: Sammi Doll

Age: 20

Species: human

Hair: blonde and black

Eyes: brown

Skills: loves to take pics

Bio: is engaged to jinxx she is sweet and caring like him and treats blasphemy like a sister.


	2. welcome to hell raiser

Chapter one: the orphan named blasphemy

Maybe I should introduce myself I'm blasphemy maire smith and I am I have a twin brother but I have never met him my mother gave me up for adoption as soon as I was born. I got given the last name smith because I never knew it. I have black and red hair and bright blue eyes to this day I'm still not adopted. Today is my 18th birthday. I was kicked out of the band I created because I was being stupid and sung one fucking song I got told to shut you and take my bass and shove it. One night I cut my self so bad I was put in hospital. I was forced to quite army cadets. They were going to send me to an foster home but I ran away to a little town albert about 20 people live in the town and they are all emo metal heads like me. After the police announced me MIA I started working in the little bar where the celebrate rock bands come and go. One day I was finally announced dead that day my boss offered me a job preforming there. I would sing when the dances where 'busy' I accepted. Which brings me to tonight I would explain but it hasn't happened so here we go

Tonight….

Blasphemy pov

"welcome to hell raiser and this is our performers" said my boss mike as he stood on the stage of the bar I stood there once again hoping now one that lived in Dubbo my old home was here. I stood behind the curtains with all the sluts here waiting to be introduced to the crowd I watched the strippers walk past me in just lace matching bra and underwear. It disgusted me just so you know I'm not a striping slut I'm a singer all these girls where beautiful. I mean I'm pale have long black and red hair I wore ripped black with army boots I wore a black shirt with a red cross and white angle wings that came above my belly with a leather jacket and a necklace that had the BVB star my makeup was the same us Ashley Purdy's . I had nothing on these girls. I don't even have I good voice I was soon caught up in my thoughts about how much I hate my self

"Blasphemy when was the last time you feed" I heard a voice whisper behind me I turned to see Sandra Alva my best friend she sung with me she was dressed like me to but a plain black shirt her short black hair was tied up for now her sunnies covered her eyes.

"Hey sis um like a week ago" I said to her she looked at me wide eyed a grabbed my hand she dragged me to a dark corner.

"drink" she said I nodded and grabbed her neck my fangs extended and I bit her the blood felt so good as it slipped down my throat. I quickly pulled back and wiped away the blood I stood for a second and let my mind out.

"Come on were about to go on" I told her as she took her hair out.

"Please welcome SANDRA from modern day escape and our very own BLASPHEMY!" yelled mike as we walked on stage.

"HOW YA GOING MOTHER FUCKER'S" I yelled into the microphone they all yell.

"So what bands do we have here" asked Sandra.

"Asking Alexandria, falling in reveres, escape the fate and black veil brides" said my boss.

"FUCK YES ALL MY FAVE BANDS" I yelled and blushed.

"Or did some of you leave with the slu…..I mean dancers" I said.

"BLASPHEMY" Sandra yelled I rolled my eyes.

"So we should introduce our selves" she said.

"I'm Sandra from modern day escape so ya all know me" she said with a wink.

"and I'm Blasphemy Smith it is my 18th today my parents gave me up for adoption I have a twin brother but I don't know who he is, I was in a band but was kicked out for singing black veil brides actually inspired me to sing and some of the songs have made me rethink suicide ummm I have a little crush on Ashley Purdy know him he would be with the *cough* dancers so he didn't hear me" I said blushing there was lots of awe's sorry for your loss and HAPPY Birthday's.

"HEY IM NOT THAT MUCH OF A MAN WHORE" yelled the one and only Ashley Purdy he said with a smile.

"Sorry" I said as I brushed the red part of my hair over my eye.

"What our dancers not good enough" I laughed.

"No they ARE very good but I heard someone was sing sooo" he said.

I smiled and grabbed the mic and my bass it was the same as his white one that said 'porn'.

"Hey a black veil brides wanna be" laughed Hannah the head dancer she was blonde and skinny.

"Hey look a wanna be slut oh want you are one" I yelled back yes I have ADHD.

"At least I can get some without being rapped" she yelled.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY SLUT" I said as I jumped forward a little too fast I wanted to snap her little neck and drain all her blood from her body but mike grabbed me.

"Blasphemy get on stage and sing now" he yelled.

"That's right bitch go get rapped again you can't even sing everyone thinks your dead that's why your here" Hannah laughed I just ran off stage.

"Blasphemy" I heard someone whisper I thought it was Sandra.

"FUCK OFF SANDRA SHE IS RIGHT I CANT SING IM ONLY HER BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS IM DEAD" I yelled I pulled my head out of my hands to come face to face with Ashley.

"Sorry" I said he held a hand out to me.

"come on don't listen to her" he said as he pulled me up I was pulled up so fast I landed in his arms we just stayed like that for a little.

"I should get back on stage" I said.

"Yer blasphemy I believe in you, you can do this" he said messing up my hair I smiled and walked back.

**What do you think tell me more reviews the quicker i write love yas**


	3. she can sing?

**She can sing?**

Ashley pov

After hearing what that stripper said and what she said I felt bad she was sweet I know I just met her but I couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

I sat back down next to Andy

"Where were you" he asked I just shrugged then I heard a voice

"I'm sorry guys but to make it up to you hope you like this song" she said trailing off she took a deep breath

"**Situations are irrelevant now. **

**She loves the way that I tease,**

**I love the way that she breathes**

**I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.**

**I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me. **

**A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh. **

**She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night"**

Everyone started to dance she smiled and ripped her leather jacket off and threw it at me I caught it she started skipping and jumping around the stage with a huge smile

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave, **

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened **

**Lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins **

**Dying is your latest fashion.**

She sung in to the mic with Sandra with a big smile she dance with Sandra

**The frustration it's a regular thing**

**I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.**

**A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap**

**"Its way too full," she said**

**"Once you have me you'll always come back."**

"She can sing" said Andy we all nodded in agreement I watched her smile and sing she was just so cute

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave, **

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened **

**Lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins **

**Dying is your latest fashion.**

**I know you love to resist **

**And all it takes is a kiss **

**And you just love to hate me.**

I laughed at her as she run up and spun around the pole

**You know you love all the lies **

**So don't act surprised **

**That I just love to hate you.**

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. **

**I love the girls who love to hate. [Breathing]**

**(Whoa) Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened**

**Lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me, go where you belong **

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins, **

**Dying is your latest fashion**

**Darling (leave me) what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened**

**Lying is your favourite passion**

**Leave me (darling) go where you belong**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins, **

**Dying is your favourite passion **

she finished her hands in the air as she bowed I and everyone else saw deep cuts in her arms then I noticed a emo hello kitty on her arm I smiled she had a lot of tattoos on her stomach it said 'never give in' it looked kinda like mine I smiled she was so cute but she looked like someone I know

"MORE MORE MORE "yelled the crowd I just couldn't put my finger on it


End file.
